Circuit arrangements comprise circuit components of different types and designs, e.g., circuit carriers, strip conductors, power components or socket contacts. These circuit components must be electrically interconnected, to permit the execution of specific functions by circuit arrangements. To this end, circuit arrangements are provided with contact elements, which are designed for the formation of stable electrical connections between circuit components.
In practice, electrical connections with the various circuit components require different connection methods which, in turn, dictate different mechanical requirements. Contact elements must therefore be designed for the fulfilment of these different mechanical requirements. As is customary in technical devices, requirements for the cost-effective formation of electrical connections between circuit components, in a simple manner, also apply.